Boiling Point
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Set three and a half years after Will's death. Sonny is kidnapped by Andre to DiMera Castle, where he is reunited with a very much alive, but brainwashed Will. The feuds between the DiMeras against the Kiriakises and the Bradys reaches its boiling point. Wilson centric, but also includes EJami with mentions of Paulson. Mentions of sexual abuse and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is another "Will Resurrection" fic! Takes place in the spring of 2019. Allie, Johnny, and Sydney will also be in this fic. They should be 12 and 10 respectively, but, I'm aging them up six years. So, the twins will be 18 and Sydney will be 16.**

 **This will mostly take place at the DiMera Castle in Italy. This will also contain spoilers for future characters that have yet to debut on Days of Our Lives. I will try to follow as much canon as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _April 3, 2019_

Sonny sat alone in the Kiriakis mansion living room. The same room where he and Will got married exactly five years before. It has been almost three and a half years since Will was killed, and he still missed him. He missed his scent, his smile, his voice….

He moved on and got through his death, but, that doesn't mean he didn't think about Will at least three times a week. Often, he would go through something exciting, like a career achievement, and he'd wonder how Will would react. On Arianna's first day of kindergarten, he wondered how Will would have handled it. Would he have stayed? Would he have worried the entire time?

After a year and a half, he moved on enough to start dating again. He went on a couple dates in Paris, then moved back to Salem and started dating Paul. That didn't last long. He realized that Paul didn't really love him and vice versa.

Sonny took a deep breath and headed back to his apartment. Darkness had fallen. He was about to head to the kitchen for a late snack, when he was jumped from behind and knocked out with chloroform.

XXX

In the DiMera Castle in Italy, Andre stood at the living room window, drinking a glass of wine, and staring out at the Italian landscape. The castle is set atop a mountain overlooking a river near the village of Antrodoco, which is 81 miles east of Rome. The castle was bought by the DiMera family after the Bubonic Plague outbreak.

Andre's phone rang. "Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good." Andre smiled and hung up. His plan to destroy the Kiriakis, Horton, and Brady family was off to a good start.

XXX

Sonny woke up on a thin mattress. The room was only very slightly lit by the sunlight streaming through a high window. He sat up, and a thin blanket slipped off of him. He stood up and ran to the window, and was pulled back by iron shackles. He blinked and surveyed the room. He was in some sort of old dungeon. He turned and adjusted the shackles to look out the window. He couldn't see much. Just grass. He turned to the door, which opened with a loud creek. He glared at the person who walked into the room.

"Hello, Jackson." Andre greeted. "Comfortable?"

Sonny glared at Andre. "Let me guess: I'm at the DiMera castle in Italy."

"Smart boy." Andre nodded.

"You are aware that my uncle is going to send out his people to come looking for me once he notices I'm missing." Sonny said warningly.

"Oh, I'm already taking care of that." Andre replied. "I took your cell phone. As far as your family knows, you hopped a flight to Paris."

Sonny tried not to show that he was scared. "What do you want from me?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. I just want to make sure you know what I'm capable of." Andre said. "There is no escaping the castle. You try, and my men will shoot you. You know my father has very gifted scientists and doctors. We may kill our enemies, but we have an amazing ability to bring a very special someone back from the dead." He gestured to the door.

A very much alive Will Horton, dressed head to toe in dark red, walked into the room, smiling. "Hello, Sonny."

Sonny was completely shocked. There stood his long-deceased husband, alive and well, smiling. "Will…? Is that really you?" He walked forward, but was pulled back by the shackles. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Don't get too excited." Andre said. "I said I brought him back- well, more like stole his body and injected him with a revival drug. I never said everything would be the same." He glanced at Will. "Maybe you should tell him, darling."

Will stepped forward, addressing Sonny. "Sonny, I love another." He stepped back, put his arms around Andre's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

Sonny was dumbfounded. How is this possible?! He's heard of the term "Late in life gay", but…Andre wasn't gay. What's going on? Something in him clicked, and anger bubbled up inside Sonny. He glared at Andre with purest loathing. "You son of a bitch. You brainwashed him!"

"Sonny, I know this is hard for you, but, from what I hear, you moved on, too." Will replied. "Andre and I love each other."

"He's not even gay!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh, Jackson. Surely you've heard the term 'late in life gay'?" Andre winked.

"You know what? Keep selling that." Sonny seethed. "I'm not even gonna do anything. 'Cause what I had in mind for you is _nothing_ compared to what Sami, Lucas, Kate, and Roman are going to do to you when they find out!"

"Oh, I think you'll find I can take care of myself." Andre grinned. They left the room. Once up to the main floor, Andre turned to Will. "Darling, why don't you head to the writing room? I have a meeting."

"Okay. Don't be too long." Will replied.

"Don't worry, I won't." Andre watched Will disappear around a corner and turned back to another tall, British man.

"I cannot believe you managed to brainwash that kid." The man grinned. "I so would have loved to have seen the look on Jackson's face."

Andre chuckled. "I can assure you, it was quite amusing, Alexandros."

Xander nodded. "I'll certainly pay him a little visit."

"No qualms about me holding your family hostage?" Andre asked, to make sure.

"Not at all." Xander said honestly. "He's my uncle Victor's favorite nephew. I want him to suffer."

"Oh, indeed he will." Andre smirked. "Just a gentle reminder, if you _were_ Victor's favorite, you'd have been stabbed to death by that hayseed, Clyde Weston."

Xander scoffed. "Please. That hillbilly would be dead before he could harm me. Jackson is a wuss."

Andre chuckled. "Don't kill him. We still need him."

"Very well." Xander smiled.

 **I understand it's a little rushed, but, it'll make sense, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm glad I waited before I updated, because much has changed since October, and some things will change. Like Stefano dying, Bo and Daniel dying…**

 **I'm really,** _ **really**_ **hoping Victor isn't killed off, though. I NEED HIM FOR THIS FIC, DAMMIT!**

 **Ahem…**

 **Anyway…**

Sonny lay awake in his cell going over the past events in his head. Will is alive…but he's been brainwashed by Andre. He knew Chad was brainwashed once, and only broke out of it when he held his son for the first time. Abigail tried breaking it by kissing him, but that didn't work. So, what will?

He definitely was not going to bring Ari into this.

The door opened, and Sonny sat up. "Hello, Sonny."

"Xander?" Sonny stared in shock, but not surprise.

"You don't look surprised."

Sonny scoffed lightly. "Well, given how Uncle Vic treated you, I knew it was a matter of time before you allied yourself with his enemies."

"True. Since we're family, I decided to move you to a proper bedroom." Xander admitted.

Sonny was suspicious. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." Xander replied simply. He gestured for two men to come in. They put a burlap sack over Sonny's head, held his arms behind his back, stood him up, and frog-marched him out of the cell. To Sonny, it felt like they were walking forever. They kept going higher up. They took an elevator, then they climbed up a long, winding flight of stairs. They entered a room, and Sonny felt someone take the bag off his head. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the light. There was a canopy bed on the opposite wall with a nightstand next to it. To Sonny's right was a large window with no window panes or curtains to keep the weather out. To his left was a small bathroom, a wardrobe, and a vanity mirror. "Enjoy, dear cousin." He walked out and locked the door.

Sonny took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings. The room was completely dusted and clean. Do they always clean, or did they clean especially for him? Out of boredom, Sonny pulled open the drawers of the vanity. They were all empty except for one, which had a single book written entirely in Old Italian. He moved on to the wardrobe. Sonny half-expected bats to fly out of it when he opened it, and was relieved when none did. There were two completely faded 16th century dresses hanging on the rack. To the side, there was a thin row of drawers. Sonny opened one and some moths flew out. He peeked into the drawer and found some moth-eaten handkerchiefs and a folded up fan. The fan had faded, gold lettering which Sonny recognized as Greek.

…Wait, _Greek_ lettering?! Sonny had studied Greek online to get in touch with his roots. And apparently, it said "Raakel Kiriakis". Sonny gasped quietly. One of his ancestors was held prisoner here? Or was she a prisoner? Sonny investigated further. The middle drawer contained a single pair of grey slippers and the bottom drawer contained a stack of parchment paper, feather quills, and an ink bottle. He closed the wardrobe and moved on to the bathroom. The bathroom has been updated to modern day indoor plumbing, thank goodness. However, there was no shampoo, conditioner, or soap. He moved to the nightstand. An oil lamp sat atop for light, and a sundial to tell time was positioned so the sun and moon can cast a shadow on it. According to the dial, it is just after 12:00 PM. The drawer on the nightstand contains an old bible written in Old Italian. He lifted up the skirt of the bed and jumped slightly when a spider skittered out from under the bed. Sighing, Sonny grabbed one of the moth-eaten handkerchiefs, picked the spider up, and tossed it out the window. Placing the handkerchief on the bed and getting down on his knees, Sonny lifted up the skirt and held it in place on the bed under a pillow. There was nothing under the bed except for a loose floorboard. Curious, Sonny crawled under the bed to check it out. But before he could open it, he heard someone unlocking the door. Sonny quickly crawled out from under the bed, pulled the skirt down, put the pillow back where he found it, and put the handkerchief under the pillow just as Will walked in carrying a tray of food and water.

Sonny smiled. Maybe he can try to get Will to fall in love with him again. "Aww, I get room service?"

Will ignored that and set the tray on the vanity. "Enjoy your lunch." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

Sonny walked over to sit at the vanity. "What, you don't trust me to eat by myself?"

"I figured it would be easier to take the tray after you're done eating so you don't use it as a weapon to try to escape." Will said simply.

"As opposed to the oil lamp, chair, drawers, shower rod, and books that are in here?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "I think you just want to watch me eat."

Will scoffed and turned his head. "Just eat."

Sonny nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. He tasted ham, cheese, pickles, and Thousand Island dressing. He felt some dressing trickle down from the corner of his mouth, and slowly licked it with his tongue. He made sure he got dressing on his fingers and slowly sucked them. He noticed Will watching with wide eyes. He shook his head and turned around.

"How's Ari?" Will asked.

' _Well, at least he remembers her.'_ Sonny thought. "Doing great. She's in kindergarten now. She's already learning how to write."

Will smiled longingly. "I really do miss her. Andre promised me that when she's old enough that we would go back for her."

"I see." Sonny took another bite of his sandwich. "And how old is 'old enough'?"

Will just shrugged and shook his head. "Does she remember me?"

"No…but, Gabi, your dad, Abigail, Chad, and everyone else in your family including me remember for her." Sonny replied. "We tell her stories."

Will smiled and nodded. "How's your sandwich?"

"Good, but…not as good as sex." Sonny winked. Will just rolled his eyes. Sonny finished off his sandwich and downed his glass. "Tell me something. What do you see in Andre? I mean, besides the fact that he's rich, powerful, and has his own castle."

"He understands me and he takes care of me." Will replied. "He saved my life!"

"By taking you away from your family and friends and doesn't let you contact them?" Sonny asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love!" Will argued.

"Doesn't sound like true love to me." Sonny remarked, standing up. "I know what you feel for Andre feels real to you."

"It is real." Will replied, indigent.

"No, it's a trick! A one-sided mind game." Sonny insisted. "You had real love once, and you know it's not that simple."

"It _can_ be." Will replied.

"No, it's not. It's messy." Sonny shook his head. "It means arguing and making up and laughing and-and crying and struggling. And sometimes it doesn't seem worth it. It is. And at the end, when you're in love, no matter what happens, you forgive each other. I forgive you, Will, for what you did to me because I love you. And if there's any part of you that still loves me, help me."

Will looked like he was affected, but shook his head. "Such pretty words. But that's all they are. Words. I know what I feel."

"You feel what you feel because Andre brainwashed you!" Sonny cried.

"Enough!" Will shouted angrily. "You will _not_ talk about him like that!" He sighed angrily. "Put your hands on the back of the chair."

Sonny obeyed. Will picked up the tray and left the room. Sonny heard his retreating footsteps, but didn't hear the lock click. Sonny opened the door. Will had forgotten to lock it! Hmm. On the one hand, he could make his escape. But, he couldn't. Not without Will. He had to figure out how to unbrainwash him first. Getting an idea, Sonny took all his clothes off and lay on the bed against the pillows with his legs crossed, and his arms behind his head. He did that the morning after their wedding. Maybe seeing him like this will jog Will's memory. Sure enough, he heard running footsteps, then the door flew open. Will stood in the doorway sighing with relief with a surprised look on his face.

"You stayed." Will said.

"I knew you'd come back for me." Sonny said slyly.

Will wasn't fazed by that. "I left the door unlocked. I was gone for almost ten minutes. Why didn't you escape?"

Sonny sat up and crossed his legs India style. "I didn't want to get you in trouble. Think about it: _you_ left the door unlocked."

"Why?" Will asked.

"That's what you do for people you love. You keep them out of trouble." Sonny replied simply. "Now ask yourself if Andre would do the same for you." Will just shook his head, stepped outside, and closed the door. "Don't forget to lock it this time!" Sonny called out, half-teasingly. He heard a growl of irritation, then the lock clicking. Chuckling to himself, Sonny got dressed. "I'm getting to him." He said with a note of triumph. He remembered the loose floorboard under the bed, and bent down and crawled under to check it out. Everything was caked with dust, but he felt a thick, leather bound book; a sketch pad, a box of drawing utensils, a small pair of binoculars, and the skeleton of a human head. Sonny gasped and flinched back. Once his breathing returned to normal, he pulled out everything except the skeleton head and box of drawing utensils, and crawled out from under the bed. The lens on the binoculars were caked in dust. Sonny used the bed skirt to wipe the lens clean, but it still wasn't enough. He went to the bathroom to run the lens under water, then wiped them clean and dry. He stood on the toilet to look out the window. He could tell the castle sat atop a mountain with trees. The village was close by. He went to the window in the bedroom. The river ran along the mountainside and there was another village in the distance. Sonny went back to the bed, put the binoculars in the drawer of the nightstand, and studied the leather bound book, which appeared to be a journal. The title page was written in Greek:

"This journal belongs to Raakel Kiriakis of Argos, Greece. 1520 AD"

Sonny gave a low whistle. The pages were completely yellowed and a bit torn. Sonny carefully turned to the first entry, which was thankfully written in English.

" _I hast been a prisoner here at Castello di DiMera for almost a month now. Two months ago, I hast been taken from my seaside home of Argos. We traveled by ship, then by horse-drawn carriage. I found out the reason I hast been taken is because the DiMera family bear ill will of my own. My father accidentally killed a DiMera and thence covered it up. They hast put me in a tall tower overlooking the river. I know not what they plan to do with me. I fear they will kill me in front of my family. I must escape before that happens!_

 _I should probably explain how I came to have this diary. The first couple days here, someone placed food on the vanity, then left. I refused to eat. Thence, the boy they sent up started bearing gifts. First, he gave me a bible with my food. Thence he gave me another book. Both were written in Italian, but I do appreciate the effort. He thence gave me a couple of soft, cotton handkerchiefs, then at last, this diary and a quill and ink set. I finally asked him, "Boy, whyfor hast thou givest me these things?"_

 _With a smile, he answered in the most beautiful Irish accent. "Because a beautiful lass like yourself doesn't deserve to be left to rot."_

" _And if I were ugly?" I challenged._

 _The boy chuckled. "Then I would say a lady should never be treated like a dog left to rot."_

 _I return the chuckle. "I don't suppose thou wouldst tell me why I am being held prisoner?"_

" _I know not." He shook his head. "They have not told me. I wast only instructed to bring thee food."_

" _What is thy name?" I askest._

" _Fintan Brady of Galway, Ireland."_

Sonny gaped in shock and dropped the book in his lap. _Brady_?! _Will's ancestor_? Was this all a coincidence? Something must have happened between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be short, but, the next chapter will be long (and I must warn you- there's a LOT of dialogue in the next chapter.).**

" _Tell me, young Fintan of Galway: what is an Irishman doing clear down south working in an Italian castle?" I asketh._

 _He sighed quietly and sat on the chair. "My family's farm wasn't doing well. We were about to lose it all. I left home to find work somewhere- anywhere…I searched and searched until the DiMeras hired me as their servant. Mind you, when I took the job, I didn't realize what horrible people they are."_

" _And what wilst thou do with this knowledge?" I asketh._

" _I didn't really have a plan until now." Fintan shrugged._

" _Thy plan wouldn't have anything to do with me, wouldst it?" I asketh._

 _Fintan grinned. "A smart lass thou art."_

 _We started planning our escape. He told me of a secret passageway to the kitchens hidden behind the wardrobe._

Sonny looked up from his book and towards the wardrobe. "I wonder if it's still there." He set the diary down and walked over, listening closely for footsteps. He moved the wardrobe aside and was disappointed to find that the wall had been remodeled and no door. Sonny sighed. "Great." He moved the wardrobe back and went back to reading the diary. The Lena-Fintan love story was really intriguing. They planned, plotted, and romanced together. It was no surprise to Sonny that they made love. He was, however, surprised that Lena became pregnant. Sonny found himself rooting for the couple and hoping they would have a happy ending.

 _My heart is heavy with despair. The DiMeras discovered the affair between myself and Fintan. They brought me to the courtyard where my dear Fintan was on a chopping black!_

" _What is this?" I demanded._

" _He broke the rules." Sergio DiMera said simply. "He carried on an affair with a prisoner. You."_

 _Sergio's son Francesco stepped forward, grinning. "That's not the end of it, is it? For you are carrying his child."_

 _Blood drained from my face. How did they find this out? I swallowed. "Please...I'm begging you. Let us go. I'll do anything."_

 _I knew I would regret that as soon as I saw that look in Sergio's eyes. "Anything, hmm?" I swallowed and nodded, and he chuckled. "Well, cara...in that case...you shall give your baby to my son for him and his wife to raise as their own."_

 _"What?!" I exclaim, horrified._

 _"A Kiriakis raised by DiMeras... that would leave a lasting scar, wouldn't you say, cara?" Sergio asked._

 _"There must be something else. Anything else!" I beg._

 _Sergio shook his head. "There is nothing else I desire."_

 _I muffle my sobs and shook my head. I couldn't bear to think of my child being raised by these people! But...if I can save Fintan...maybe we can escape to Greece, reunite with my family, and rescue our baby. He may be furious with me at first, but it's a chance I am willing to take. I nodded and looked at Sergio._

 _"I want your word that you'll let us both go in exchange for our baby." I say._

 _"No, Lassie!" Fintan exclaimed._

 _"You have my word." Sergio replied, seriously._

 _"Then I'll do it." I said. I cast a glance at Fintan, who looked hurt, betrayed, and angry. He looked down, and I could see that he was crying._

 _"Bonne." Sergio turned and nodded to the guards. To my horror, rather than releasing Fintan, they chopped his head clean off!_

 _"NO!" I screamed. I fell to the ground, screaming and crying in agony. I looked up at the DiMeras, angrier than I've ever been. "YOU PROMISED!"_

 _Sergio ignored me. "Take her back to the tower."_

 _"There is no way I'm holding up my end of the bargain now, you_ bastardos _!" I yell as two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet._

 _"Oh, you will." Sergio turned to me. "Unless, of course, you want to watch your family die one by one."_

 _I spat in his face and glared at him. Once the guards locked me in my tower, I collapsed on the bed and cried myself to sleep. I'm not sure which is hardest: the fact that now I will never know my baby, and that he'll be raised by the DiMera family...or that my one true love died angry that I betrayed him. That last look on his face shall haunt me until I die. All I have now to remember him by is my drawing of him in my sketchpad._

 _If any of my descendants should read this...don't make the same mistakes I did. Do not trust the DiMeras under any circumstances, and do not betray or hurt your loved ones. For if thou dost hurteth the one thou lovest...that expression of hurt and betrayal in their eyes may be the last you'll ever see of them._

Sonny closed the book and wiped away tears. What his ancestor wrote really got to him. The last time Sonny saw Will before his non-death, he was heartbroken, hurt, sad... that look has haunted him since. He was glad he got a second chance. Sonny took a deep breath and opened up the sketchbook. He gasped quietly as he studied Fintan's portrait. He looked exactly like Will, only with longer hair! He had the same build, same facial features... He was further stunned that Lena, who drew a self-portrait- looked like she could be his twin!

"No way..." Sonny breathed. "I wonder...if Uncle Vic knows about this." He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened. Jumped and quickly tried to hide the books, but relaxed when he saw that Will had walked in carrying his dinner tray. Sonny smiled. "About time! I am starving!" Will didn't say anything. Instead, he set the tray on the vanity, and looked in the mirror, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" Will asked.

"Sure."

"When you found out I cheated on you, what did you feel?" Will asked.

Sonny was surprised. "Um...why do you ask?"

"I...I saw Andre having sex with some woman earlier." Will admitted. "He cheated on me. And I don't feel anything. I should be hurt, right?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah...it should feel like someone slowly stabbed a white-hot knife through your heart. Like your whole world just fell apart."

"That's the thing. I don't feel any of that." Will sighed and sat down. "That must mean Andre and I weren't meant for each other. If what I have isn't true love, what is?"

Sonny smiled and walked up to him. He wasn't sure this was going to work, but he had to give it a shot. "This." He cradled Will's face and kissed him passionately. Will kissed back.

They pulled apart, and suddenly, memories of his life in Salem and with Sonny hit Will like a ton of bricks. He could feel the fog he has felt for the last three years lifting. He looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes. "Sonny?"

Sonny's eyes brimmed with tears. They hugged each other tight, both crying. "I'm here. I'm here, baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, in my other story "Road to Dawn", I wasn't sure how to write the ending for that, 'cause what I had in mind for Will would have written him in a corner. So, thus, this will be the sequel to Highway of Regret.**

Will and Sonny held each other in bed for what felt like hours. Will had so many questions about the life he missed. He felt so out of the loop.

"Will...what happened after...?" Sonny swallowed. "I mean...Gabi did CPR on you, Rafe couldn't feel a pulse, and your mom kissed your forehead at the morgue. If you were alive, they would have said something, so...?"

"I apparently was injected with a revival drug." Will shrugged. "Andre had me followed in hopes to use me as leverage against my mom. My tail figured out that Ben had me in a garbage bag, so he followed us to our apartment. He waited until Ben left, then injected me with the revival drug. As he pulled away, Gabi pulled up. The drug hadn't kicked in yet; that's why I looked and felt dead. You guys buried an empty coffin."

Sonny exhaled sharply. "God..."

"Yeah. I was in a coma for six months, then it took a year of physical therapy to get better." Will sighed. "That, I believe, was when Andre started brainwashing me and making me think that..." He put a hand to his mouth and gagged.

"Oh my God, you slept with an old man." Sonny shuddered.

"I was brainwashed! Pretty sure that's rape." Will raised an eyebrow. He sighed and shuddered.

"Will, I'm so sorry. What you went through..." Sonny sighed. "I should have...I should have done something. I should have thought that the DiMeras might have done something to you, I should have double-checked your coffin..."

Will shook his head. "You had no reason to. Honestly, I wouldn't have double-checked or thought the DiMeras had me, either. And I'm the paranoid one." They laughed. Will sighed. "Please tell me Chad's not in jail for my murder. He's not the one who tried to kill me."

"No. Don't worry- he's not." Sonny shook his head. "He was initially, but, then Aiden Jennings took the blame by trying to kill your aunt Hope- she's fine, by the way. Your uncle Bo came back and saved her in time."

"Uncle Bo?" Will asked, astonished. "Well, I suppose that makes up for abandoning his family."

"Actually...he was kidnapped by my great-uncle Deimos- Victor's brother- who was working for someone who had a more advanced stage of TopIts disease. The same disease your great-grandmother had." Sonny explained. "Uncle Steve figured it out and saved him. However...he had a brain tumor that wasn't treated. So, he died soon after he returned. They planted a tree in his honor."

"Oh my God..." Will sighed and blinked away tears. "Poor Aunt Hope. So, Aiden's in jail for murders he didn't commit?"

"Actually, the Aiden that tried to kill Hope wasn't the real Aiden, but a very convincing double. Bo killed him in self-defense." Sonny replied. "The real Aiden showed up six months later."

"Oh." Will nodded. "So did you ever find out that...?"

"Ben was the Necktie Killer? Yes, we did." Sonny nodded and his face darkened. "The night of the Bicentennial, Abigail saw pictures of Chad on Ben's phone that were taken on the days of the murders. He started deleting them, and Abigail put two and two together. He kidnapped her. Chad was the only one who figured that out. He found Abigail and Ben in a cabin an hour out of Salem. Abigail had given premature birth to a baby boy. Ben tied both Abigail and Chad to the bed, set it on fire, and ran off with the baby. Chad and Abigail escaped, and the baby- Thomas- was found."

"Oh my God. Poor Abigail and Chad." Will sighed.

"Yeah. Oh- get this: we later found out that Thomas is Chad's son, not Ben's." Sonny announced. "Ben's dad switched the paternity results to make it so Ben was the father."

Will exhaled sharply. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know. Also...we later found out that it was Clyde who tried to have me killed." Sonny replied. "It was to get back at my Uncle Vic for trying to have him killed."

"God..."

"There's more: Clyde was also responsible for EJ's attempted murder."

"Oh my- wait _attempted_ murder? EJ's alive?" Will asked, surprised.

"You didn't know?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head. "No. How did _you guys_ find out?"

"Sami got a letter that was sent from EJ on the anniversary of his non-death." Sonny explained. "It hinted that he had something in a safe deposit box in Switzerland. There was a flash drive in there, along with security footage of someone who looked like EJ putting the drive into the safe deposit box. So, she followed the clues and eventually found EJ in Cape Verde. They and the kids have been hiding out there ever since."

"Wow." Will nodded. "Did, um...has anyone besides Bo died in the last three years?"

Sonny shook his head. "No. Several came pretty close, but, they all pulled through. I'm assuming you know that Stefano died for real this time?"

"You assume correct." Will nodded.

"Oh, and um...heh...your dad married my mom a year after your non-death." Sonny chuckled softly.

Will was confused at first. "Wait...then...we're brothers?"

"Yep." Sonny nodded.

Will nodded. "Oh. Heh...so...did you and Paul get back together?"

"We did, yes. But, it didn't work out between us." Sonny said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I never really got over you." Sonny admitted. "I guess it's just as well- you're still alive."

Will was pleasantly surprised at that and smiled. "That...that makes me happy. I mean...if I really was dead, I would want you to move on and be happy, but..."

"I know. It was still pretty hard, though." Sonny admitted. "I couldn't stay in Salem for long, because everything reminded me of you. So, I returned to Paris."

"What about Ari?" Will asked. Sonny looked down, slightly guilty. "Sonny...you did _not_ leave Ari so soon after she thought she lost her dad!"

Sonny swallowed. "Like I said, it was pretty hard after you..."

"When I went to Berkeley for a week, you said being with Ari actually _helped_ to not miss me so much." Will said, his voice shaking with anger. "So, why...?"

Sonny suppressed sobs and sniffed. He took a deep breath and blinked away tears. "I...I deeply regret it. Especially since..."

"Since what?"

"She was kidnapped a couple months before her third birthday." Sonny replied.

"What?!" Will exclaimed.

"We got her back, of course-"

"Who kidnapped her?!" Will demanded.

"Gabi's and Rafe's dad came back." Sonny explained. "It wasn't revealed until much later that their dad used to be an assassin."

Will scoffed. "So, she was kidnapped by what- his enemies?"

"Actually," Sonny scoffed and shook his head. "Like father, like daughter, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eduardo- Gabi's father- and John Black both used to be assassins and they went to this school for assassins. Marlena was the real target. Ari just happened to be with her.

"John and Eduardo eventually rescued them, but then John was kidnapped, too. It turns out that John's father- his real father- was behind the whole thing, and behind Bo's death." Sonny continued. "He also kidnapped Paul and tried to brainwash him. He also pumped him with a deadly virus, that didn't become symptomatic until two months later. Gabi, Ari, JJ, John, and Aunt Kayla all got the virus; but they all survived."

"Wow." Will took a deep breath. "Thank God."

"Yeah."

"So, what brought you back to Salem?" Will asked.

"Abigail's non-death." Sonny said simply. Will was confused. "You didn't know about that, either? Andre was the one who faked her death!"

Will exhaled sharply. "He must have kept me in the dark when it came to my family. Probably afraid I might regain my memory."

Sonny nodded. "You're probably right. They made a plaque in Abigail's honor and hung it in the hospital in tribute to her. Once she came back from the dead, it was taken down. Chad is going to keep it until she dies for real."

"Wow." Will nodded.

"Also, Kristen survived that huge fall she took. She hired someone who pretended to be Maggie's long-lost daughter to kidnap Tate- they got him back, though."

"Man, 2016 was a crazy year for you guys!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Sonny shook his head slowly. "A few more details: your mom stole all of Stefano's liquid assets and gave half to your aunt Belle."

"Oh my god, is she suicidal?!" Will exclaimed.

"Yep. Apparently." Sonny nodded. "They got it back, though."

"How?"

"By kidnapping Claire and Shawn and threatening to kill them both if Belle didn't give them back the fortune." Sonny replied. "They beat Shawn half to death in front of both Belle and Claire, and tried to tear out Claire's vocal chords. Your aunt finally gave in."

"Dammit, Mom..." Will groaned and rubbed his forehead. "So, how did Abigail come back?"

"She escaped and made it back home. Showed up at Chad's doorstep." Sonny explained. "'Course that caused Aunt Jen and JJ to think that Chad hid her all along, but it was all cleared up."

"Geez..."

"Yep. Oh- so at the beginning of 2016- New Years' Day to be exact- your uncle Eric drove drunk and hit Brady and Daniel's car." Sonny revealed. "Daniel was killed instantly and Brady needed a heart transplant. Eric went to jail for vehicular manslaughter."

Will exhaled sharply. "Poor Eric and Daniel."

"Yeah." Sonny nodded. "They had a temporary memorial for Daniel in the town square and they named a hospital wing after him. Nicole also named her new company DJ Wear in Daniel's honor."

"Good tributes." Will nodded.

"Yeah." Sonny nodded. "Also that was when my not-so-great-uncle Deimos came to town. He was in jail for thirty years after Victor framed him for the murder of his- Victor's- fiancee."

"And let me guess: he got revenge?" Will said.

"Ye-ep. He poisoned Maggie, and she fell down the stairs, paralyzing her." Sonny replied. "Victor attacked Deimos and it triggered a heart attack. Deimos stole everything from Victor."

Will laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I know he's your uncle, but it serves him right."

Sonny laughed wryly. "Yeah. Your grandma Kate seduced Deimos."

"Surprise, surprise." Will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. She also tried to kill him, then faked a married between them." Sonny replied. "Deimos got revenge by leaving Kate with absolutely nothing. Kate couldn't find a job, so she was forced to retire early."

"Oh. Hmm." Will replied.

"Also, besides my mom and your dad getting married; Aunt Kayla and Uncle Steve, Chad and Abigail, John and your grandma Marlena, JJ and Gabi, Ciara and Theo, and Joey all got married in the last few years."

"God, I missed so much..." Will mused. "Anyone have any babies?"

"JJ and Gabi had a baby last year." Sonny smiled. "And Joey's wife Jade is pregnant."

Will gasped. "Oh! Ari has a baby brother or sister?"

"Brother. They named him William Eduardo Deveraux." Sonny smiled.

Will was touched. "After me?"

Sonny nodded. "Yep. I was one of the first people to hold him."

"Awww!" They chuckled. "So what became of Ben?"

"He's in jail." Sonny said simply.

Will sighed deeply. "Sonny, it's okay. You can tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sonny asked.

"Look, I get it." Will stood up. "The love of your life was murdered by someone close to you- you gave him a job when no one else would, you gave him an apartment, you took his side over Chad's- then he repays you by killing your husband in the very apartment you got for him, and he frames your best friend for murder then puts him in a coma, then kidnaps and tries to kill your cousin and also tries to kill your friend. I'd want revenge, too. And my mom...God, she must have burned the whole freaking town down and Kate and my dad totally helped!"

Sonny stiffened. He actually sounded calm and a little hopeful. "I didn't think that's what you would have wanted. You wouldn't have wanted us to live with the thought of taking someone else's life."

Will's face fell into disappointment, then anger. "You were willing to kill Nick because he threatened to take my daughter away from me. You punch anyone who calls you a faggot. Kate and Sami threw Nick in the river for that reason, too, and Kate was ready to get revenge on EJ simply for calling me a 'bloody bastard'. And you're telling me you _didn't avenge my death?!_ Are you _freaking kidding_ me?!"

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you are when your parents and grandma didn't take any action against Ben." Sonny raised his hands in surrender. "Actually...your mom tried to kill Chad while he was still in the hospital. Marlena stopped her."

"But when she found out it was Ben who really tried to kill me...?" Will asked.

"I honestly don't know." Sonny shrugged. "I asked Kate and your dad why they didn't seek revenge. Kate told me that she figured that Abigail trying to burn him-"

"What?!" Will asked, shocked.

"Oh, yeah- I forgot to mention that. Everything that Abigail went through since your non-death, being kidnapped, Thomas being kidnapped...it sent Abigail over the edge. Ben snuck into their house and scared Abigail. She lured him to the bed, tied him to it, and lit him on fire. Chad came in just in time and saved Ben-"

"Why?!"

"Because he didn't want his wife to go to jail for the rest of her life." Sonny replied. "Anyway, back to Kate, she figured that Abigail lighting him on fire and him going to jail for the rest of his life and Abigail and Chad ending up together was a suitable punishment."

"Kate? The same Kate who framed Sami and had her sent to death row because she tried to blackmail her, and to get her out of Austin's life?" Will asked. "The same Kate who poisoned Chloe and framed Daniel because Daniel liked Chloe better than her?"

"I guess so." Sonny shrugged. Will scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. All those years Sami and Lucas and Kate retaliated against anyone who crosses them...and they don't avenge their son/grandson who was brutally murdered? Seriously? "Will? Are you actually disappointed that your grandma and parents didn't avenge you?"

"Oh, I'm not disappointed. I am _furious_! It's like they don't even _care_ that they thought I died!" Will exploded.

"Of course they cared. How can you even say that?" Sonny asked, surprised. "Will, just because your family didn't avenge your non-death, doesn't mean they don't miss you or that they forgot about you."

Will scoffed and shook his head. "What's your excuse, then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you avenge me?" Will asked.]

Will shook his head. "Don't say that just because you think it'll make me feel better."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better." Sonny said honestly. "I really did plan on revenge. It was pretty elaborate, actually. Uncle Vic would have been proud...if he knew about it, anyway."

 _It was Sonny's first full week in Salem. He was shocked and a little angry to find that Kate and Lucas hadn't avenged Will. That son of a bitch not only killed his husband, he framed his friend for murder and tried to kill him three times, he kidnapped and tried to kill his cousin, and kidnapped his cousin's son...and all he got were burned legs and a prison sentence?! That was the least of which he deserved. And to top it all off, Abigail is dead because he made her go crazy, so she ran off and died in a plane crash!_

 _He had to do something._

 _First, Sonny researched where Ben was being held. Then he studied the guards' schedule. Then he studied the Necktie Killer case and brought a very similar red tie, and studied Will's death report._

 _He bought a prison guard uniform and stuffed it, the tie, a lock pick, and gloves in a small duffel bag. He walked through the park, making sure no one saw him and sat down to make sure he got everything. He leafed through the bag, but couldn't find the necktie._

 _"Looking for this?" Sonny looked up to see Deimos walking through the archway slowly swinging the necktie in front of him. Sonny exhaled sharply, stood up, walked over, and reached for the tie; but Deimos pulled it away. "Not so fast. First listen to what I have to say."_

 _"I have no time for you to manipulate me or turn me against Uncle Vic or whatever." Sonny snapped. He started past Deimos._

 _Deimos grabbed Sonny's arm and chuckled humorlessly. "Now I'm definitely gonna make you listen."_

 _Sonny yanked free of his grip. "What makes you think I have any interest in what you have to say?"_

 _"Sonny...we have more in common than you might think." Deimos said._

 _Sonny scoffed in derision. "Oh. Yeah. We have much in common. Why, just the other day I poisoned a nice old lady to get her husband to sign over his major company to me."_

 _Deimos glared at his nephew. "Do you wanna know why I did that? Because I felt my brother was responsible for the death of my love. But you know what? When I finally got it, I felt nothing. Because, what did revenge get me? It sure as hell didn't get me Helena or the past 30 years of my life back. Getting Titan and the money and the mansion...it was meaningless. Killing this...Ben Weston isn't going bring your dearly departed hubby back. It'll only get you jailed or killed."_

 _"No...but I'll feel better." Sonny insisted. He turned around._

 _Deimos smirked. "I felt better, too. Let me tell you- it was exhilarating. Akin to say...bungee jumping. However...it didn't last long. Satisfaction for revenge only lasts, what? Five minutes at the most? Besides, I wouldn't think that that cheating, lying, manipulative, insecure dick would be worth avenging."_

 _That did it. Sonny whirled around, grabbed Deimos, and pinned him against the fence. "Insult my husband again. I dare you."_

 _Deimos laughed again. "I seem to have struck a nerve." He grabbed Sonny's wrists and pushed him off. Then he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. I can see you're determined for revenge." He tossed the necktie back to him. "Good luck. Oh- a little protip: you did disable the security cameras to the prison, right? Then will you use a fake name on the visitor log? After that, you'll have to burn your clothes and your duffel, then drive your car into the lake. Just so the murder won't be traced to you. A little food for thought." He clapped Sonny's arm. "Later, Nephew." He walked off._

"I didn't go through with it." Sonny shook his head. "As evil as Deimos was, he had a point. Revenge is complicated and not even worth it."

Will sighed quietly and turned away. "Let me guess: my dad thinks that way, too."

"Most likely." Sonny nodded. "He said it would be a horrible way to honor your memory."

Will nodded. "Okay. I forgive you and my dad. But _Kate_ and _Sami_?! They _bleed_ revenge. Revenge is all they know! And the _one time_ they have a _really_ good reason for it, they don't get it?!"

"Take it up with your mom and grandma." Sonny shrugged.

"Oh, believe me- I will." Will folded his arms. He thought about it more and reflected on the year and a half between his marriage to Sonny and when Ben tried to kill him. He sighed deeply. "I guess I can see why no one wasted any of their time on me since my funeral. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve the same recognition and tributes as Uncle Bo and Daniel got. Maybe it's better that everyone continues to believe I'm dead."

"What?" Sonny asked, surprised. He scrambled off the bed and stood next to Will. "Will..."

Will shrugged. "It's not like anyone is gonna miss me."

"That's not true!" Sonny insisted. "I miss you. Gabi, Ari, JJ, Abigail, Chad, your dad, my mom, Caroline, Marlena, John, Maggie, Sami, Allie, Johnny, Sydney, T, Austin, Carrie, Billie...we all miss you. They are going to be so happy and relieved that you're alive."

"You're sure about that?" Will asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Sonny said. He rubbed Will's arms and cupped his face in his hands. "When we both return to Salem, there is going to be a party bigger than the Bicentennial."

Will chuckled softly. "I doubt it, but...okay. I'm not even sure I want to return, though."

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause I'm not going back without you." Sonny said firmly. Will stared at him, then finally gave in and nodded. "Great. Okay, we're gonna need some supplies to make our escape. First we need a map with all the blind spots marked."

Will nodded. "Okay."

"Then we're gonna need a backpack with an extra change of clothes, money, passports, food, water, flashlights, and a working cell phone." Sonny instructed. "Can you remember all that?"

"Yeah." Will nodded and took a deep breath. "We're really doing this?"

"We're really doing this." Sonny kissed Will. "You know, it just occured to me that yesterday was our fifth anniversary."

"...This is the weirdest anniversary ever." Will commented. Sonny laughed. "Hey...Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Sonny replied. They kissed again. "Okay, go. Good luck."

"I'll be back in the morning." Will promised, then he left.

Sonny took a deep breath. "Well...here goes everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIGGER WARNING! There is non-con/sexual assault in this chapter.**

Meanwhile, back in Salem, the Kiriakis and Johnson families was in a tizzy. No one's heard from Sonny in three days! To say they were worried would be an understatement. He won't answer calls or texts or emails, he hasn't used any of his credit cards...it was like he vanished into thin air!

Black Patch went right to work on finding Sonny. Paul was up for two days straight looking for leads until John convinced him to get some sleep. He ended up sleeping on the couch in the office.

"How can someone just vanish off the face of the earth?" Roman asked. He and Justin were at the station.

"I don't know." Justin sighed, shaking his head. His eyes widened in horror. Sonny doesn't just disappear from the face of the earth. "I wonder if he's been taken."

"Do you know anyone who would?" Roman asked.

Just then, Deimos walked past talking to someone. Justin fumed, stormed towards Deimos, grabbed him, and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Deimos exclaimed.

"Where...is...my son?" Justin growled. "Where is he?!"

"I don't have your son, Justin." Deimos answered honestly.

"Don't lie to me, you son of a bitch. You have had it in for our family for a long time!" Justin said.

Roman and another police officer pulled him away and restrained him. "Justin, calm down. We have no proof."

"Not for nothing, but the last time you accused someone of a major crime, he was innocent." Deimos raised an eyebrow. "I believe your son-in-law was killed by that Ben Weston character?"

Justin struggled more, but Roman pushed him away. Roman turned to Deimos and punched him in the face. "Insult my grandson again, I'll make you regret setting foot in this town."

Justin exhaled sharply as Deimos walked off. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy throwing his ass back in jail."

"Let's find proof, first." Roman said.

XXX

Sonny exercised his muscles to keep his strength up. Today was the day they would escape! He took a deep breath and showered. He wondered what Will was doing right now.

XXX

Will woke up and blinked to adjust his eyes to the sunlight. He yawned and stretched. He felt someone roll around next to him. With a start, he remembered that he was in bed with Andre. He shuddered and slowly and quietly got out of bed. He quietly tiptoed to the closet to grab a change of clothes and went into the large bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once he was done, he opened the door and was greeted by Andre.

"Morning, sunshine." Andre smiled. "I was so hoping to catch you while you were in the shower."

Will forced a smile on his face. "Maybe next time...darling."

"Looking forward to it." Andre chuckled. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Will glared at the door, then hurried to the closet. He dug a large backpack out of a pile of luggage and quickly packed two pairs of jeans, four shirts, socks, boxers, wife beaters, and shoes. He heard the shower turn off and quickly hid the backpack into the pile. He stood up just as the door opened and he grabbed a three-piece suit and brought it out just as Andre appeared wearing only a towel.

"Oh, my. You shouldn't have." Andre chuckled.

Will forced on another smile. "Of course I should have. You work hard. You deserve a little service."

"Indeed I do." Andre replied. "Wanna help me get dressed?"

Will chuckled. "I would love to. But, I still need to take breakfast up to the prisoner."

"Oh, let him suffer a little bit." Andre waved a hand. "It'll be good for him."

Will swallowed back a snappy comeback. "Okay. If you insist."

"Excellent." Andre said.

 _'Sorry, Sonny. Just hang in there.'_ Will thought. He snuck a glance at the hidden backpack.

XX

Sonny paced the room. It had been almost an hour past the time he usually comes with breakfast. He sighed. "Come on, Will. Where are you?" He was starting to get worried. What if he's been found out? What if Andre started brainwashing him again? He decided that if he isn't here in an hour, he'll escape from this room and go looking for him.

XX

Once Andre was dressed and ready, he turned to Will. "So! What are your plans for the day?"

Will shrugged. "Just thought I'd do a little more reading and I might walk around the grounds. What about you?"

"I have some business to attend to in Florence." Andre replied. "I'll be gone all day."

"Oh. Well..." Will wrapped his arms around Andre's neck. "I look forward to your safe return."

"As do I. I have a special surprise for you when I get back." Andre said.

"Ooh. Intrigue." Will said. "Can't wait for tonight, then."

"It will be here soon enough." Andre promised. "I will see you later."

"See you." Will watched as Andre left and exhaled sharply. Andre was going to be gone the whole day, so that was one less problem to worry about. He ran back into the closet and grabbed the backpack. There was a hidden safe behind the racks of clothes. Will broke in and grabbed a couple bricks of euros and closed it. He then grabbed a flashlight just in case. He kept a map of the castle in his nightstand just in case and grabbed that. He realized he hadn't marked the blind spots yet and groaned quietly. Sonny was probably starving and worried sick by now. He had no time to mark the blind spots, so he grabbed a pen and stuffed the map and pen in the backpack. He would have to mark them while Sonny eats and changes his clothes. He also grabbed his cell phone. As he headed to the door, he heard footsteps and backed up against the wall. A maid came in, and Will slipped out before the door shut and sprinted towards the kitchen.

XXX

Sonny was starting to go stir-crazy. Almost an hour passed since he promised himself he'd escape on his own. His heart leapt when the door unlocked. "Oh, thank God." He stopped as Xander walked into the room and locked the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Xander asked. Sonny glared at him. Xander started walking towards Sonny. "You know what I could never understand? Why are _you_ the favorite? Why does Uncle Victor favor you of all the members of our family?"

Sonny swallowed. "Because he doesn't want our family to be feared like the DiMeras are. You, Philip, and Deimos remind Victor of his dark side and he doesn't like it."

"Hmm. If only he made himself clear all those years ago." Xander mused. He grabbed Sonny's throat. "I'm still going to make you suffer. You can thank dear old Uncle Vic for this." Xander punched Sonny, causing him to fall onto the bed, unconscious. Xander tied Sonny's hands to the bedpost and one of his ankles to the end post.

Sonny was starting to stir. He felt Xander sit on top of him. "What...what are you doing?" Xander ripped open Sonny's shirt, untucked his wife beater and pulled them up over his head. An overwhelming sense of dread came over him, and his heart started pounding as Xander stroked and tickled his flesh. "Stop! Please!"

XXX

The kitchen was empty when Will got there. Good. His mouth watered at the sight and smell of the pastries and fruit. He grabbed a tray and a couple plates and filled them with cheese danishes and seasonal fruit. He then filled two glasses with orange juice and grabbed two water bottles and some protein bars for snacks later and put them in the backpack. He also grabbed a first aid kit- just in case- and headed for the elevator.

Will was nervous for the whole ride. He was worried that someone might stop the elevator and question the backpacks and two plates and glasses. Thankfully, no such thing happened. As he stepped off towards the tower staircase, he heard Sonny screaming and crying.

"No! Please, stop! Please! NO!"

Will's heart quickened. Was Sonny being...? He set the backpack and tray down by the staircase, grabbed the flashlight, and raced up the stairs. He quietly opened the door and gaped in shock and horror at Xander on top of a completely naked Sonny. Fuming, Will sprinted towards Xander and hit him hard in the head with the flashlight. It didn't knock Xander out completely, but he lost his balance. Will dragged him off the bed and over to the wall next to the window and started banging Xander's head against it until he was completely unconscious. Will panted for breath and rushed over to his husband.

"Will..." Sonny whimpered.

"I know, I know." Will freed Sonny, and he pulled his clothes back on. Will pulled Sonny into a hug and rubbed his back as he cried. "It's okay. It's over, you're safe. We're getting out of here."

Sonny collected himself and sniffed. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Will pulled away. "I brought breakfast, too. They're at the bottom on the stairs."

Sonny swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I'll tie this piece of crap up, you get the tray and backpack."

Will was slightly surprised. "Are you sure? We don't know when he'll wake up."

"Then I'll knock him out again." Sonny said simply. He glanced towards Xander, then sighed. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll just take a quick shower."

"Okay. First, what happened, exactly? Why did he-?"

"He wanted me to suffer. That's all I'm gonna say." Sonny said curtly.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Will promised. He squeezed Sonny's hands, then left.

Sonny took a deep breath, dragged Xander onto the bed, and tied his hands and feet behind him. He also gagged his mouth. By then, Will reentered the room with a large backpack on his back, and a tray in his arms.

"You brought both of us breakfast?" Sonny asked, smiling slightly.

"I figured we would have one nice meal before we risk our lives by escaping, but..." Will glanced at Xander. He cleared his throat, set the tray down, and dug into the backpack and pulled out clothes and handed it to Sonny. "Here's a change of clothes. I haven't had a chance to mark all the blind spots, so I'll do it while you get ready."

"Thanks." Sonny took the clothes and limped into the bathroom.

Will winced after Sonny. He is not in a position to run if they need to. This was going to take a while. He felt terrible. If only he had gotten here sooner! He got to work on marking the blind spots (and started eating his breakfast). He then pulled out the phone, turned it on, and started walking around, trying to get a signal. He finally found one close to the bathroom.

"Hey, could you get a signal?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, there's actually one right here." Will said. "You might get a stronger one in the bathroom by the window."

Sonny nodded and took the phone. "I'll call my dad. He'll know what to do."

"Okay." Will headed back to the desk to map out an escape route.

XXX

Justin slowly walked through the park off the square. He needed some fresh air to take his mind off of everything. His phone rang with an unknown number. "Hello?" There was static on the other line. Justin plugged his other ear. "Hello?"

"Dad?" Sonny said over the phone, faintly. "Dad, it's me- it's Sonny."

"Sonny?! Where are you? Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"I'm...-ine...-ook me t-...'Mera cast-...-trodocco-...-ly."

"Sonny, I can't understand you. You're breaking up." Justin replied.

"I'll...-ext...oo." Sonny hung up.

"Sonny? Sonny!" Justin said loudly. He looked at his phone, and saw that he had hung up. He sighed and texted Roman the number and told him Sonny called on it, to try to triangulate the call.

XX

Back in the castle, Sonny sighed and sent a text to Justin. _"I have been kidnapped and taken to DiMera castle near Antrodoco, Italy. I got ahold of a cell phone. I am escaping right now. I'll call you once I get a clear signal. I'm also bringing a friend with me. Also...you should know that Xander is working for Andre. Call you soon!"_

The text was taking a while to send. Sonny sighed and just set it down on the windowsill. Sonny went to the nightstand avoiding eye contact with the bed and Xander, and got the diary and the sketchpad and limped over to Will.

"What are those?" Will asked. He was all finished with his breakfast.

"My ancestor Lena Kiriakis was held prisoner here, too." Sonny explained. "This is her journal and sketchpad. She had a friend, too. Fintan Brady."

Will's eyes widened in astonishment. "No way."

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Sonny opened the sketchpad. "This is Lena's self-portrait."

"Whoa. She could be your twin!" Will exclaimed, then he realized... "Um...sorry. You know what I mean."

Sonny tried to smile. "It's okay. I have thought that if my twin wasn't aborted it'd be a girl."

Will nodded and turned a page. "Whoa. This Fintan guy could be _my_ twin! Holy crap- it's Santeen-EJami all over again!"

"What?" Sonny asked, confused. Will explained the whole Santo DiMera/Colleen Brady epic and how Sami and EJ looked like them. "Wow. Sounds like quite a story."

"It was." Will shrugged. "We're definitely taking these home with us." He put the sketch pad and journal in the backpack.

Sonny nodded. He limped to the wardrobe and collected the handkerchief, shoes, and fan. "These, too. I just feel like these would be heirlooms, you know?"

"Yeah. Good thing I got an extra large backpack." Will chuckled. "I'm going to check and see if your text sent." He went into the bathroom to grab the phone. The text went through. Now it was a matter of when Justin will get it. Will checked to make sure Xander was still knocked out. He was. Sonny sat facing the wall. He had finished off his plate and was now staring at it. Will walked up behind Sonny. "Sonny?" He put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a mile. "Sorry. Sorry."

Sonny sighed and shook his head. "It's fine."

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Will said.

"Wait, Will..." Sonny stood up and turned to him, eyes red from crying. "You have to promise me that what happened earlier does not leave this room. Ever."

Will nodded in understanding. "Okay. I promise. I, um...I would appreciate it if you kept quiet the fact that Andre has been raping me the past two years."

"I will." Sonny nodded. "Now, come on. I can't stand being in here one more second."

They left quietly. Will locked the door behind him. He tossed his backpack down the stairs and bent down. "Hop on. We need to move fast."

Sonny hated appearing weak, but jumped on anyway. He didn't want to slow them down. "Maybe we can find some sort of cane or walking stick."

"Yeah." Will replied. They made it to the bottom of the stairs. Will kicked the backpack to the elevator just as they heard Xander yelling from the tower bedroom. Sonny gasped and jumped slightly. Will hurried to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened just as they heard the bedroom door slam open. Will stepped inside, set Sonny down, and pushed the button for the 2nd floor just as Xander appeared in their view. Will smiled, flipped him off, and waved good-bye as the doors closed. Will sighed heavily. "Well, so much for our head start. Xander's probably going to warn Andre now and the guards." He turned to Sonny. "There's a blind spot outside the library. There's a balcony, and below it, a bed of flowers. We'll jump there, then head for the village."

"Okay. Sounds good." Sonny nodded.

Will swallowed. "One more thing...if we get caught, I want you to keep going."

"Will..."

Will cupped Sonny's face in his hands. "Sonny...I couldn't live with myself if you were being held captive in here again or killed. Everyone thinks I'm dead, anyway."

"But you're not. I'm not leaving without you." Sonny insisted.

"You might not have a choice." Will shook his head. "Baby, please...promise me you'll run even if I get caught."

Sonny swallowed back tears. He hopes it wouldn't come to that, but, he does have a cell phone. He can call the police, ISA... He gave in and nodded. "I promise."

Will smiled, relieved. The elevator doors opened, and to their relief, no one stood outside it. Will checked to make sure the coast was clear, then beckoned Sonny forward. Sonny climbed onto Will's back, and Will took off. They heard running footsteps coming from the stairs and Will ran into the library and set Sonny down. He closed and locked the door quietly, then they headed to the window.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Open up! I know you're in there!" Xander yelled through the door.

"Come on." Will whispered. They hurried to the balcony.

"I can make it." Sonny replied. He tossed the backpack down and jumped over. He landed with a thump. Pain shot through his head and back. He sat up, groaning, then stood up and gestured for Will to come down. Will started to climb over the balcony, but then someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him back! "Will!" He yelled. Taking a few deep breaths, he took off towards the village. The backpack would be just dead weight.

"Going somewhere?" Sonny turned to see Andre and two guards standing near him. He chuckled. "Sonny...did you really think you could escape so easily?"

The two guards grabbed him and started frog-marching him to the castle.

 **NOOOO! THEY WERE SO CLOSE!**

 **XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**All righty! I have a (long) summary of the next few chapters (and the timeline of events) written down, so...hopefully they're not too...cliche or unrealistic. lol Enjoy!**

At the Salem PD, Justin, Roman, and Rafe were all gathered around a desk. Rafe was at a laptop. Justin told the officers about his phone call from Sonny.

"The signal on his end was bad. I couldn't make anything out." Justin shook his head. "Were you able to triangulate the number?"

"I was." Rafe spoke up. "The number is registered in Rieti Province, Italy. It's a twenty-mile radius."

"What cities are in that radius?" Roman asked.

Rafe looked it up. "Rieti, Leonessa, Pizzoli, LAquila, and Antrodoco."

"He's in Italy?!" Justin exclaimed. Just then, his phone buzzed. He sighed. "It's a text from Sonny. Oh my god..."

"What?" Roman asked.

"He was kidnapped by the DiMeras. He's being held in DiMera Castle in Antrodoco, Italy. He got ahold of a cell phone, and is escaping. He has a friend with him, and he'll call as soon as he can get a clear signal."

"The castle is just outside Antrodoco atop a mountain overlooking the valley on one side, the river on the other." Roman replied.

Rafe looked for a castle and found one on top of a low mountain. "Is this it?"

Roman looked at it closely. "Yeah, that's it."

"All right. I'll get in touch with local law enforcement." Rafe said.

"Wait, wait, not yet." Roman advised. "We don't know exactly what's going on. Sonny did say he escaped. Let's give him an hour to call. If he doesn't, we'll move in."

Justin swallowed and nodded. "He also said that Xander is working for the DiMeras. As in Xander Cook."

"Mm. Well, considering his relationship with your uncle Victor, I'm not surprised." Roman replied.

"I wonder who is so called 'friend' is, though." Roman stroked his chin and turned to Justin. "It wouldn't be one of your other sons, would it?"

Justin shook his head. "No. He would have said something."

"Okay. Paul or Chad, maybe?" Roman guessed.

"Could be." Justin replied. He pulled out his phone to call Abigail. "Abigail. Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good, Uncle Justin." Abigail replied. "Chad, Thomas, and I are actually in Chicago."

"Oh. Listen, Abigail...I know this might sound weird, but...are you sure Chad is really Chad?" Justin asked, cryptically. Abigail sighed in frustration. "I-I mean, are you sure that Andre didn't kidnap Chad and put an imposter in his place?"

"Why would you even ask that?" Abigail asked.

"We just found out that Sonny has been kidnapped to DiMera Castle in Italy." Justin explained.

"What?!"

"He sent me a text message saying that he got ahold of a phone and he's escaping with a friend." Justin continued. "I was thinking he meant Chad..."

"Trust me- if Chad was replaced with an imposter, I would know." Abigail said with confidence.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Justin said. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay. And I hope you find Sonny soon." Abigail replied.

"Thanks. Bye." Justin hung up, sighed, and turned to Rafe and Roman. "Well, it's not Chad."

Roman called John. "Hey, John. You have a few minutes?"

"Sure, Roman. What's up?" John asked.

"Have you heard from Paul lately?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, just before you called, actually. He's sitting across from me." John replied, smirking.

Roman nodded. "You two better come down to the station."

"Why, what's up?"

"Sonny has been kidnapped by Andre to DiMera Castle." Roman explained. "He got ahold of a cell phone and texted Justin that he was escaping and that he had a friend with him. I thought he meant Chad or Paul, but both are accounted for. We were wondering if Paul may have a clue as to who this friend of Sonny's is."

"All right, we're on our way."

XXX

Sonny was frog-marched back inside the castle to the library where Will was being held hostage by Xander who had a knife to his throat. Sonny glared at Xander with purest loathing.

"Sonny and Will. Reunited at long last." Andre smirked. "Tell me- was it everything you imagined?"

"How did you know?" Will asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you cared more for taking food to the prisoner than helping me get ready?" Andre asked. "The maid saw you with a backpack leaving the bedroom quickly. Then she noticed the map of this castle and some money missing from the safe."

 _'Damn that maid!'_ Will thought.

"I'll admit: this all happened rather quicker than I thought it would." Andre said. "Not that I'm complaining. I'd much rather be quick about this."

"About what?" Will asked, glaring at Andre.

Andre turned to Sonny. "Tell me, did you enjoy reading your ancestor's diary?"

Sonny was confused. "What?"

"You know...Lena Kiriakis and Fintan Brady...Lena, the prisoner and Fintan, the servant? They fell in love, my ancestors found out about it..."

Sonny glared at Andre. "You want to repeat history."

Andre laughed with delight. "You got it! Only this time...Will is connected to pretty much the entire town of Salem. Using the both of you to get to the blasted Bradys, the high-and-mighty Hortons, and the cocky Kiriakises would be a dream come true."

"That will never happen." Sonny declared.

"Oh, it will." Andre replied. He nodded to Xander, who dug his knife against Will's neck. "Or you'll be a widower for real this time."

Sonny swallowed and looked at Will, who shook his head. "Don't do it, Sonny." Will choked out.

"So what do you say, Sonny boy?" Andre asked. "Will you do what I ask?"

Sonny weighed his options. He didn't want Will to be used against pretty much the entire town of Salem, but he doesn't want to lose Will a second time. He needed to figure things out. "What would you have me do?"

"You're hesitating." Andre guessed.

"I'm not. I'm not." Sonny promised. "I just...need to know what...what you're gonna make me do."

Xander grinned. "Good. Then your first task is to go back to Salem."

"And do what?" Sonny asked through gritted teeth.

"Kill our dear Uncle Victor." Xander said simply.

Sonny's eyes widened in horror. "No."

Xander chuckled. "Yes! How delicious would it be to be murdered by your favorite nephew, who never committed a crime in his life?"

Sonny glared at Xander. "You son of a bitch."

"So, what's it gonna be, Sonny?" Andre stepped in. "Your not-so-great-uncle...or your husband?"

Sonny turned to Will, who shook his head. He took a deep breath. He'll have time to figure out how to save both Victor and Will. He nodded. "I'll do it."

Xander pulled the knife off Will, who tried not to cry. "Why?!"

"Because you don't deserve to die...again." Sonny said, his voice shaking.

"Excellent." Andre chuckled. He pulled out a vial of a clear liquid. "I have here a wonderful cocktail of drugs that will give Victor a slow and painful death. Go to his house, pour him a drink...and pour this into the drink."

"You have exactly one hour after you've arrived in Salem to spike Victor's drink." Xander said. "I will call you when that hour is up. I would like to hear the surprise and betrayal in Victor's voice."

Sonny swallowed, nodded, and took the vial. He turned to Will, who was crying silently. "Will...I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too!" Will called out as Sonny was being dragged out of the room.

XXX

Paul and John rushed to the detective area where Roman, Rafe, and Justin waited. Roman explained the situation to both of them.

"So Sonny was kidnapped and taken to a castle in Italy." Paul summed up.

"Not just any castle- DiMera Castle." John replied. He sighed deeply.

"We have reason to believe that someone else is being held there with him." Roman replied. "Can you think of anyone you and Sonny know that may be his friend?"

Paul gave Roman and Rafe a list of all of Sonny's guy friends. The police checked their whereabouts, and they were all accounted for.

"Maybe he was someone Sonny just barely met? Someone who has been taken hostage by Andre?" John suggested.

"Could be." Roman nodded.

"Is there a way to check for missing persons reports worldwide?" Justin asked.

"There is, but it would take time." Rafe replied. "I'll have forensics try to get an infrared scan on the castle."

XX

A few minutes later, they all gathered around Shawn, who was sitting at his desk on his computer. "So, according to real-time satellite photos, there are eight men guarding the castle outside. I did a satellite and infrared scan over the last eight hours, and I can see a group of people gathered in what looks like a library. Two men are being held hostage- one at knifepoint, it looks like."

Justin studied the two images being held hostage. "The one not being held at knifepoint looks like Sonny."

"Running facial analysis..." Shawn isolated the silhouette and scanned it. Sure enough, a picture of Sonny appeared. "Yep, it's Sonny. Running an analysis on the guy being held at knifepoint, now."

Everyone leaned forward, eagerly. Will's face turned up on the facial analysis. Roman and John gasped quietly. Rafe's mouth dropped open in shock. "That's impossible! I was there! I didn't feel a pulse, his body was cold..."

"Andre must have had him followed that night. The guy must have injected Will with a rejuvenation drug." John guessed. "It's the only explanation I can think of."

"Or he's an imposter." Roman pointed out.

"I'm not so sure." Justin replied. "I know my son. He wouldn't have done something for someone unless he's one hundred percent legit. He's been there a few days, he must have interacted with...with Will. He would have known he is a fake."

"Then that means...Will is alive." Roman said quietly.

"And he's now being used as leverage against Sonny." Rafe said. "For what, though?"

"Guys, Andre just gave Sonny something. Looks like a small bottle." Shawn pointed out. Sure enough, one of the images, which looked like Andre gave Sonny a small bottle. The man holding Will hostage released him. Sonny put the bottle in his pocket. "What the hell is in that bottle?"

"Nothing good." John supplied. "Anyone piss off Andre lately?"

"You sure Sami hasn't?" Rafe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only one way to find out." Roman replied. He pulled out his phone to call Sami.

"Hello?" Sami answered, cheerfully.

"Sami, it's your father."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sami replied.

"We just received intel about Andre ordering a hit." Roman replied.

"'Course he did." Sami said unsurprised. "So, who is it this time?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Roman replied.

Sami scoffed. "I haven't done anything to Andre since I stole money from him. He already got his revenge for that."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea..." Roman said before he could stop himself.

"What are you talking about?" Sami questioned.

Roman sighed quietly. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, but...we think Will may be alive and held captive by Andre."

Sami was stunned. "What...? Uh...how do you...?"

"Sonny was kidnapped by Andre a few days ago." Roman explained.

"What?!"

"We traced him to DiMera Castle in Antrodoco, Italy." Roman continued. "We used infrared scans and facial analysis. One of the hostages is the spitting image of Will. Now, it could just be an imposter to trick Sonny to get him to do Andre's bidding."

Sami swallowed as she took in the news. Will may be alive? "Uh..."

"Sami, I know what you must be thinking. But whatever it is you're planning, don't do it." Roman said cautiously. "Wait until we get confirmation."

"Okay." Sami said simply. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Wait a minute, that was too easy." Roman said.

"I love you, Daddy. Good night! Or morning. Whatever time it is in Salem." Sami replied.

"Dammit, Sami!" Roman exclaimed in frustration. Sami hung up, and Roman exhaled sharply. "Great. I just opened Pandora's box. Any updates on Sonny?"

"According to these satellite photos, Sonny left the castle, along with two other men around seven hours ago."

"Okay, contact security at the Leonardo DiVinci Airport in Rome, give them Sonny's description, and find out if he boarded a plane."

Rafe got in touch with security, and hung up, sighing. "Someone matching Sonny's description boarded the DiMera jet heading to Chicago."

John exhaled sharply. "So, they kidnapped him only to send him back here? Why even bother?"

"No idea." Roman shook his head slowly. "But we have ten hours to figure out a game plan...who Andre might be targeting through Sonny."

At that moment, JJ ran into the detective area. "Rafe, it's an emergency!"

"What's wrong, now?" Rafe asked, dreading his response.

"It's Ari. She's been kidnapped!" JJ exclaimed.

Rafe, Roman, and John all stared at each other in horror. What is going on?

XXX

It was late afternoon in Johannesburg, South Africa. EJ walked in the door, coming home from work. He noticed his wife's half-anxious, half-upset. "Okay, who died, now?"

"No one! My dad called and told me that Andre kidnapped Sonny." Sami explained.

EJ was not surprised. "What? Well, I'm not surprised."

"There's more: they- the Salem PD- have infrared images of someone else being held hostage. They did a facial analysis, and it's Will!" Sami exclaimed.

EJ blinked in shock, then sighed. "Samantha..."

"Look, I know it sounds crazy and unbelievable, but...I don't know, I just have this gut feeling." Sami said. "Call it mother's intuition or whatever. I mean, not for nothing, but the last time I felt like this was when I had that feeling that _you_ were alive. And I was _right_!"

"I would love it if William is alive- especially for you and the children." EJ replied. "But, Samantha, it could be a trap. An imposter."

"Well, if it is an imposter..." Sami stood up. "then using my son as bait will be the _last_ thing he did in his sorry excuse for a life. Only one way to find out."

EJ sighed deeply. There was no way to talk Sami out of this one. "Bloody hell..." He, too, stood up. "All right. I'll schedule the first flight to Rome. We'll have to tell the children."

"EJ, they're coming with us." Sami said. "I'm not gonna leave them alone in a foreign country, especially with Andre on yet another one of his rampages."

"Okay. Fine. We might not be on the same flight as them, though."

"I don't care. If Will is alive, it'll be worth it." Sami replied. She headed for her room to pack.

XXX

"We need to come up with a plan." Roman said.

"What about calling local law enforcement?" Paul asked.

"We can't do that without putting Will and Sonny at risk." Roman replied. "We need to handle this ourselves."

"So, we assemble a ragtag team for a rescue mission." John suggested.

Roman nodded. "Good idea. Any volunteers?"

At that moment, JJ burst into the room looking frantic. They all turned to him in concern. "Ari was kidnapped. Someone snatched her from her room last night."

Roman, John, Rafe, and Shawn all shared horrified and confused looks. What the hell is going on?!


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny tried to get as much sleep as he possibly could during the flight to Chicago. He kept thinking of ways to get out of the situation he's in. He had a few ideas by the time he landed at O'Hare. He silently walked off the plane and through the gate in a half-daze. He stopped when something caught the corner of his eye. Posted on a posterboard was a missing poster of Ari. His mouth dropped open in shock and he walked closer to it. She had been missing since yesterday. His phone rang and he fumed when he saw that Andre was calling.

"You son of a bitch! You kidnapped my daughter?!" Sonny hissed.

"I assume you made it home safely." Andre said casually.

"You already have my husband. What the hell do you need my daughter for?" Sonny demanded.

"Backup leverage. Just in case." Andre replied. "Now, I believe you have a task to do. I suggest you get moving."

"You hurt my husband or my daughter, I will kill you!" Sonny threatened, but he had already hung up. Sonny exhaled sharply and continued on his journey.

XXX

Paul took a deep breath as he paced in the park outside the square. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Sonny walking by. Showtime! Paul walked after Sonny. "Sonny!"

Sonny jumped slightly and turned around to see Paul coming towards him. He sighed. "Paul." He grunted as Paul hugged him tight.

Paul secretly attached a small tracking device under Sonny's shirt collar and pulled away. "Do you know how worried we've all been?!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Sonny said. "I just had to leave town for a few days."

"Oh. May I ask why?" Paul asked.

Sonny glared at Paul. "No, you may not. We're not together anymore, Paul. I don't need to tell you every little detail of my life!"

Paul was taken aback. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Sonny exhaled sharply. "No, _I'm_ sorry. Uh...it's-it's been a weird few days for me. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I apologize."

"You're forgiven." Paul smiled.

"Great! So...I'll see you around." Sonny replied, then limped off.

Paul looked after Sonny with concern. What happened to him? He pulled out his phone and called Shawn. "Hey, did it work?"

"Yep, it did. We got a clear signal." Shawn replied. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome." Paul replied, hung up, and walked off.

XXX

"All right, where is Sonny headed?" Roman asked Shawn. They, Rafe, JJ, and Justin were all huddled around the computer.

"He's in a car...it looks like he's heading for the Lake District." Shawn replied. "Who lives up there?"

"Victor and Chad." Roman replied.

"Maybe he's going to the DiMera mansion to get something for Andre." JJ guessed.

"Makes sense. And since Chad's out of town, it's the perfect opportunity." Roman said.

Shawn frowned at the computer. "Guys, he's not heading towards the DiMera Mansion. He's heading towards Glen Oaks Drive."

"Victor lives on that street." Roman pointed out.

Justin pulled out his phone to call Victor. "Dammit, Uncle Vic, answer the phone!" He exhaled sharply. "Voicemail. I'm heading down there."

"Do it. We don't need police involved just yet." Roman replied. Justin nodded and ran off.

XXX

Sonny took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the mansion. Victor answered and glared at Sonny. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I just needed to get away for a while." Sonny replied.

Victor scoffed and stepped aside to let Sonny in. "Well, I don't believe you."

"Okay. Why don't we have drinks and I'll explain everything?" Sonny suggested. Victor nodded and gestured to the living room. Victor headed to the liquor cart. "Oh- I'll-I'll pour the drinks. To make it up to you."

Victor scoffed lightly. "Okay. Thanks." Sonny poured the drinks. "So, you were about to tell me where you've been."

Sonny swallowed and did not turn around. "Andre kidnapped me and held me captive in DiMera Castle."

Victor's eyes flashed. "What?!"

"Andre wants me to kill you. That's why he let me go." Sonny admitted.

"What does he have on you?" Victor asked.

Sonny turned around. "Will. He's alive, Uncle Vic. I saw him with my own eyes. I talked to him..."

"And you're one hundred percent sure he's really Will?" Victor asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah."

"How is that possible? He was dead for three hours by the time he got to the morgue!" Victor exclaimed.

"Andre had him followed. His tail tracked him to our apartment." Sonny explained. "After Ben left, Andre's man injected Will with a revival drug. It didn't kick in until after Sami and Lucas indentified him at the morgue."

Victor exhaled slowly and nodded. "Will is connected to every major family in town. He's extremely valuable to Andre."

Sonny nodded and swallowed. He pulled out the small vial. "This is the poison I'm supposed to put in your drink. It's a cocktail of a bunch of drugs that would give you a slow and painful death." Victor's eyes widened. Sonny wordlessly walked over to the fireplace and dumped the vial out into the ashes and walked back over. "I know you don't like Will...so think about this: this would be your chance to pull one over Andre. You have a chance to make him very, very angry."

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "You really are a Kiriakis. Fine. I'll go along with it."

"Thank you." Sonny sighed. His phone rang. "It's them." He put his phone on speaker. "Yeah?"

"I assume you're at Uncle Victor's house." Xander's voice came over the phone.

"I am. You're on speaker." Sonny replied.

"Hello, Uncle Victor." Xander greeted.

Victor pretended to breath heavily. "Alexandros."

"Are you feeling all right, Uncle? You sound weak." Xander said.

Victor fake groaned. "Oh, what's happening to me?"

"What's happening...is that your precious, special snowflake murdered you." Xander said simply. Victor coughed and wheezed. "Now you know how it feels! To be betrayed by someone you love and trust. Hurts, doesn't it? Now you'll be going straight to hell where you belong."

"Yeah?" Victor said through gritted teeth. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Looking forward to it." Xander replied. "Oh, by the way, you should also know...I made Sonny suffer in the worst possible way."

Sonny took the phone off of speaker and put it to his ear. "Okay, I did what you asked. Let me speak to my husband."

"He's sleeping right now. But never you worry- your daughter will be reunited with him soon." Xander replied. "Now, I believe you have a flight to catch. Get moving, Sonny."

Sonny nodded and hung up. He turned to Victor, who was now sitting up straight in his chair. "What did he mean by what he said about making you suffer in the worst possible way?"

"By kidnapping my husband and daughter and using them as leverage against me." Sonny lied.

"No, no, no. It's something else." Victor said.

"Uncle Vic, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Sonny said quickly.

Victor stood up and grabbed Sonny's arm. "Not so fast! Not until you tell me what Alexandros did to you."

Sonny was getting anxious. He could not miss this flight. "Uncle Vic, I'm really, really sorry about this." He punched his uncle unconscious and ran out of the house.

A few minutes later, Justin flew through the front door. He saw Victor on the chair, unconscious. His eyes widened and his heart quickened. "No...no." He ran over to his uncle and sighed with relief at Victor's still beating pulse. He gently shook him awake. "Uncle Vic?"

Victor groaned slightly and muttered something in Greek. He sighed as he looked up at Justin. "Well, that was fast. I wasn't even out that long."

"Where's Sonny?" Justin asked.

"He left a few minutes ago." Victor replied. "Justin...he came here to kill me under duress. Andre has his very much alive husband and daughter hostage. He's also working with Alexandros."

Justin exhaled sharply. "So Will _is_ alive..."

"You knew?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Salem PD did an infrared scan on the DiMera Castle where Sonny was being held." Justin explained. "Did Sonny say where he was headed next?"

"The airport. He's taking a flight, but he didn't say where." Victor replied.

"Uncle Vic...did Sonny actually try to kill you?" Justin asked.

"No. He faked it- we both did." Victor explained. "He was told to poison me with this drug cocktail that would have given me a slow and painful death. He poured it out into the fireplace, then Alexandros called him. I played along."

Justin took a deep breath. "Smart. Anything else you can give me?"

Victor hesitated before saying. "He could have just been overdramatic, but...Alexandros told me he made Sonny suffer in the worst possible way. He said he meant kidnapping Will and Ari, but...I could tell he meant something else."

Justin was puzzled. He then had a flashback of Adrienne telling him that her father made her suffer in the worst possible way. Could that mean...? "Oh, that sick bastard." He stood up and left the house in a hurry.

"Justin!" Victor called out.

Deimos stood behind the door to the living room. He heard the entire thing and snuck away.

Justin ignored his uncle and almost ran into his three older sons.

"Whoa, Dad!" Alex exclaimed. "Where's the fire?"

Justin exhaled sharply. "I can't explain. Uncle Vic's inside. He'll tell you everything."

"But..." Alex and the twins just stared after their father as he rushed to his car and sped off. "O...kay, then..."

XX

Justin called Roman and explained everything, then he called Adrienne.

"Justin, what is it?"

"It's Sonny. He was kidnapped by Andre and taken to the DiMera castle in Italy." Justin explained.

"What?!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"There's something else. Will is alive. Somehow Andre revived him and kidnapped him to the castle as well." Justin explained.

Adrienne was shocked. "Oh my God..."

"Will is being used as leverage against Sonny." Justin continued. "His first task was to kill Uncle Victor."

Adrienne gasped. "No! No- he wouldn't, he's not capable."

"He didn't." Justin said reassuringly. "Sonny and Victor faked it. Xander called Sonny."

Adrienne exhaled sharply. "You know, I really wish Brady succeeded in killing him."

"Yeah, me too." Justin said darkly. "Seriously. Anyway, I'm gonna try to stop Sonny from going to the airport. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Uh- okay." Adrienne replied. Justin hung up. She sighed and shook her head. What is going on?

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" Lucas sang through the living room. He walked over to his wife, who sat on the couch looking sadly at her phone. "What's wrong? Did you hear any news about Sonny or Ari?"

Adrienne took a deep breath. "Yes. Sit down." Lucas complied. "Sonny was kidnapped to DiMera Castle in Italy. So was Ari."

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"There's more." Adrienne replied. "There's no gentle way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. Will's alive. Andre somehow revived him then kidnapped him to the castle."

Lucas sat there in shock for a minute. Could it be possible that...? "How...how do they know for sure?"

"They did an infrared scan of the castle." Adrienne explained. "Andre was holding Sonny and Will hostage. Andre forced Sonny to fly back here to kill Victor- he didn't, by the way. They faked it. Lucas, I know my son. He wouldn't have even thought about doing that unless he was one hundred and ten percent sure it was really Will."

It took a minute for Lucas to process this information. If his son truly is still alive, then... "Where did they say DiMera castle was?"

"Italy. Why? What are you thinking?" Adrienne asked. Lucas headed to their room. "Lucas!"

"I can't just sit around and wait for news, Adrienne." Lucas said as he packed an overnight bag. "I have to see for myself if he's still alive."

"And if he's not?" Adrienne asked.

"Then I'll take great pleasure in beating Andre slowly to death." Lucas said simply. "And rescue Ari and Sonny while I'm at it."

"But you can't go alone." Adrienne said.

Lucas sighed. "I know. I'm enlisting help."

XXX

Philip, Brady, Shawn, JJ, Joey, and Paul all gathered in the conference room of the police station.

"I can't believe he's alive." Philip said, awestruck. His phone rang. "Lucas."

"Philip, hey, you got a minute?" Lucas asked, sounding breathless.

"Uh, yeah."

"I assume you heard about Will possibly being alive."

"I have. Actually, I was just about to call you." Philip said. "A bunch of us are at the police station planning a rescue mission."

"Oh. Heh...that was what I was about to call you about." Lucas said. "I was gonna recruit a few people to help me."

"Oh, well, come on over, then." Philip said.

"Does Mom know? That Will...?" Lucas asked.

"No. We all thought it best not to tell her." Philip replied. "If she found out her so-called 'friend' kidnapped her grandson and continued to let everyone believe he was dead...she'll make things worse."

"Good point." Lucas replied. "Has...has Mom gone to the DiMera castle in the last three years?"

"Um..." Philip closed his eyes in thought. "No. Not that I can remember. She did say Andre went to Italy a lot."

"Awesome. The _one freaking time_ she's not curious...!" Lucas growled in frustration.

"Calm down, bro. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Okay. I'm almost there."

"All right. Bye." Philip replied. Just then, Alex, Joseph, and Victor II entered the conference room. "Guys! You made it."

"Of course we did." Alex said simply. "Our baby brother's in trouble, and we're gonna help!"

"Great! The more the merrier." JJ said.

"Funny you should say that." They turned to see Max Brady and Nathan Horton.

"You guys, too?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Nathan replied. "We figured you guys weren't going to involve the police- besides you, Rafe, Hope, and JJ of course- so we're offering to help."

"Great! Wow, at this rate, we'll have a small army." Max chuckled.

"Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked. As if on cue, Lucas entered the room. "Oh, there you are."

"Hey. Wow, Philip, you have a whole army going on here." Lucas commented.

"Yeah. Well, we don't want to spook Andre, so we're not gonna involve Italian law enforcement yet." Philip explained.

"So, we're gonna start an international incident instead?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd care so much about that, Lucas." Philip replied. "Just as long as you get your son and granddaughter back."

"...Touche. So, what's the plan?"

XXX

Abigail told Chad about Sonny, Will, and Ari being held in the DiMera Castle. He, of course, had no knowledge of Will being alive. He called Andre, he didn't respond. EJ told him he had no idea either, and that he, Sami, and the kids were all on their way to Antrodocco. Chad called Sonny, but he didn't respond either. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He had to go.

"Chad, are you sure this is a good idea?" Abigail asked. "I mean, I want them all safe as much as you, but..."

Chad rubbed Abigail's arms. "I know. But I'm not gonna just sit around and do nothing. They said Sonny's on his way to O'Hare, right?" Abigail nodded. "All right, well, I booked a flight to Rome myself. If I hurry, I can probably catch Sonny before he makes his flight."

"And do what?"

"Give him a heads-up about Philip's and Lucas' plan to spring Sonny, Will, and Ari out of there." Chad shrugged.

"Okay." Abigail nodded. She kissed her husband. "Be careful."

XXX

Justin swerved down the highway and caught up with Sonny's car. He honked the horn and drove alongside Sonny and rolled down the window. "Sonny! PULL OVER! PULL...OVER!" Sonny saw his dad driving alongside him, but ignored him and accelerated the gas. Justin wasn't about to give up, though. He accelerated the gas too, to block Sonny, but wasn't watching where he was going. A semi came straight towards him. Justin screamed in alarm and swerved, but a car behind Justin hit his car and he spun to the other side of the highway and crashed through the safety rail and tumbled down into a lower street. The car started smoking and Justin was unconscious.

XXX

Will paced the dimly lit room he was locked in. It had been almost 24 hours since Sonny left. He wondered how long he was going to-

The door opened and one of Andre's henchmen pushed in a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Will recognized her almost instantly.

"Who are you?" Ari asked, her voice quavering.

Will knelt down. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm being held here just like you are."

"I wanna go home." Ari sniffed.

Will gently cupped Ari's cheek. "I know." He pulled her into a hug. "I know just how you feel."


End file.
